


We Fit Together

by taitofan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sexting, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring different couples of all sorts (except Oumasai because they have their own collection).  Tags to be added as needed.  Most are requests from tumblr, both fluff and nsfw.Featured:Oumami: Chapters 1, 2, 4, 7, 9, 10, 18.Oumota: Chapter 3.Tenmiko: Chapter 5, 20.Saimota: Chapter 6.Amasai: Chapter 8.Saijou: Chapter 11.Shinsai: Chapter 12, 19, 21.Amiibo: Chapters 13, 16, 23.Kiibouma: Chapter 14, 17.Toujouma: Chapter 15.Saikiiboumami: Chapter 22.Tougane: Chapter 24.Oumaede: 25.





	1. Oumami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: grinding against each other

This really wasn’t the time or place for such an act, but when exactly was the right time to have a cute little asshole like Kokichi grinding up against you?  Probably not when a killing game could start at any possible moment.  And certainly not in the library.  Rantarou had just wanted to check all the rooms again, see if there was anything he’d missed.  How exactly had finding Kokichi there, doing the exact same thing, lead to sloppy makeouts on the library floor?

He really didn’t know.  He  _really_ didn’t care.

“Ah, Amami is so  _hard_!”  He was in Rantarou’s lap, pressing their clothed erections together.  Kokichi was just as aroused as Rantarou was, but he didn’t have the energy to waste pointing out the obvious.  Not when he had to focus on not losing it prematurely.  “Does Amami want to stick his dick inside of me?  Does he want to come in my ass?”

“...I’m going to come in my pants if you keep being a tease.”

Kokichi giggled and decidedly did  _not_ stop grinding their cocks together.

“But isn’t this fun?  Anyone could walk in and see us.  They’d think we’re  _so_ dirty!”  And they’d be right.  Rantarou wasn’t sure he really cared about  _that_ either.  “Come on,  _Rantarou_.  Do you want to fuck me or not?”

That was all Rantarou could take.  He stood abruptly, scooping up Kokichi before the smaller boy could protest and hastily leaving the library.

“Ouma, I’m going to show you the answer to that as soon as we get to my room.  I hope you’re ready.”

His only answer was a pleased giggle.


	2. Oumami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in

Rantarou had tried to pretend that whatever intense feelings he had towards Kokichi were platonic.  They were both focused on finding a way out of the prison school without anyone dying, so they didn’t have time to waste on romance or sex!  Even friendship was a dangerous game when the mastermind was silently among them.

It had been a long day investigating, made even longer when Kokichi kept baiting everyone into fights.  Or flirting his ass off, if his clinging to Shuuichi had been any indication.  Rantarou laid on his bed, trying to get some rest, when his mind played back the afternoon, picturing Kokichi’s downright seductive expression as he’d tried to get the detective alone, pissing off Kaede in the process.  Rantarou had felt rather upset too, but he’d told himself it  _wasn’t_ because he wanted Kokichi acting that way with  _him_.  No way.

But then his dick decided it was going to make him stop lying to himself, whether he wanted to or not.

“Dammit,” he muttered, unbuttoning his pants and pushing down his underwear until his half hard cock was free.  Why did Kokichi have to be so cute?  Why was his attitude such a turn on, even with as much as it frustrated him?  Why couldn’t he stop from pumping his cock until it was fully erect, imagining Kokichi’s smirking face the entire time?  “Ouma...”

He touched himself slowly, in no rush to finish.  It wouldn’t kill him to relax, even if he really didn’t want to acknowledge that Kokichi was make him horny as fuck.  Denial was getting too hard to deal with anyway.

He moaned Kokichi’s name again, rubbing his thumb against the head of his cock, picturing what it would look like if Kokichi were blowing him. He could probably deep-throat him with little issue.  Hell, he was probably a pro at sucking cock.  Logically, it occurred to him that Kokichi probably hadn’t gone around giving enough blowjobs for that to be possible, but it made his dick twitch, so he went with it.

“F-fuck.   _Ouma_...”

That was when he heard the soft whimper.  Coming from under his bed.

“...Whoever you are, if you’re planning on killing me, can you at least pull my pants up before you leave my corpse lying here?”

“I’m not going to kill you, idiot!”  As Kokichi crawled out from under the bed, his face deeply flushed and an obvious tent in his pants, Rantarou almost wished he would.  “...I only wanted to look for clues.  I didn’t think you’d be coming back so soon, so I hid under your bed.  I didn’t think you’d start touching yourself the second you shut the door!”

It was an exaggeration, but Rantarou didn’t really care to argue over it.

“...Ouma, I’m hard.  You know why I’m hard.  And I can take a guess why you are too.”  Kokichi didn’t deny anything.  “How about I worry about you snooping around later and you get up here, and we’ll take care of both our problems at once?”

Kokichi stared for a moment, then his face broke into a grin and he giggled.

“Well, if that’s what my beloved Amami wants...”

As it turned out, Rantarou had been right about Kokichi not having a gag reflex.


	3. Oumota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner

It was no secret that Maki and Kokichi didn't particularly like each other.  Kaito might even go so far as to say they hated each other.  Partially, he could see why—their ideals were completely the opposite of each other.  There was also the little fact that he and Maki had once had a _thing_ , and now he definitely had _something else_ with Kokichi.  And Kokichi was very blatant about Maki losing to him.

They all sat together at dinner, trying to build morale while they were stuck in the prison school.  It usually was a pretty good idea, but not so much when Kokichi and Maki ended up across from each other, Kaito at Kokichi's side.  Maki gave Kokichi glares harsh enough to scare the bravest of people, but Kokichi only smirked at her and leaned into Kaito's side.  Kaito tried not to acknowledge their silent feud—he really didn't want them fighting over him when there was really nothing to fight over.  Kokichi had won—if you could really call it that—so couldn't they just move on?

Apparently not, as Maki made a show of locking eyes with Kokichi as she stabbed her knife into her food.  Kokichi didn't flinch; if anything he smiled a little wider.  Probably because all that time, he'd had one of his hands in Kaito's lap, squeezing and stroking Kaito's cock until he was painfully erect in his pants.  God, why was he attracted to such weirdoes?

Kokichi picked up his fork, and with exaggerated motions, it fumbled from his hands, clattering to the floor below.

"Whoops!  Silly me!  Let me get that..."  Kokichi scooted out of his chair and fell to his knees below the table.  But rather than picked up the fallen utensil and get back up...

"Ouma," he hissed, feeling deft fingers tugging at his zipper.  "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Yes, what _is_ he doing?"  Maki asked, a suspicious look in her eyes.  Thankfully, she didn't peek under the table to see.  "It doesn't take that long to pick up a fork."

No, it really didn't.  But one would also think it would take longer to get one's cock out of their pants, but Kokichi would have proved them wrong.  Kaito was about to reach down and knock Kokichi away, when a warm heat enveloped his erection.  Kaito had to try even harder to keep a straight face than before, especially as Kokichi took him all the way, not gagging in the slightest.

"I, uh, I dunno.  Maybe he saw something cool down there."  He could almost hear Kokichi making a snide comment in that innocent tone of his about how _interesting_ Kaito's cock was.  When Maki didn't look convinced in the least, he added, "Or maybe he's tying people's shoelaces together.  You know how Ouma is."

 _That_ she seemed to buy, and Kaito hoped he didn't just give Kokichi an idea for a future prank.  Maki went back to eating, though she still kept her eyes on him.  Kaito smiled at her as nonchalantly as he could with Kokichi deep-throating him.  He was so close—there was no way he'd hold on much longer.  And then Kokichi reached up and started fondling his balls, and he lost it.  He bit down on the inside of his mouth to stop from moaning out loud as he shot his load down Kokichi's awaiting throat.  Kokichi swallowed his cum, then slowly let Kaito's spent cock fall from his mouth.  He even gave the tip a little kiss before tucking Kaito back in his pants.

 _What a fucking brat_ , he thought.

Though he couldn't deny how arousing it was, knowing he'd just gotten a blowjob right in front of everyone, with no one being any wiser to it.

...Well, judging by Maki's stunned, red face, maybe someone _had_ figured it out.

"Got it!" Kokichi announced as he suddenly popped back up, fork in hand.  "Oh, Harukawa, why's your face so red?  Are you sick?"

"Sick of you breathing," she muttered, shoving food into her mouth to avoid having to look at them anymore.

Kokichi giggled and leaned affectionately into Kaito's side once again.  He might have been a little fucking asshole sometimes, but Kaito wouldn't have traded him for anyone.


	4. Oumami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it

Kokichi Ouma, as Rantarou had been informed, did _not_ get afraid.  The recent scare that day, with everyone thinking Miu had been murdered—when in actuality she just tripped and hit her head, and she was alive with a nasty bump—had left everyone rattled.  Rantarou could tell Kokichi wasn't in a good state—he'd been too quiet, too mellow to be okay.  Kokichi didn't want this killing game to start anymore than the rest of them.

When Rantarou asked Kokichi if he wanted to stay in his room that night, Kokichi had agreed, but not because he was _scared_.  Rantarou went along with it, letting Kokichi think whatever he wanted to think. Arguing with the Supreme Leader never went anywhere anyway.

Now it was the middle of the night, and Rantarou awoke to a soft whimpering.  Immediately concerned, he sat up and peered at Kokichi in the darkness, thinking that the other boy was having a nightmare.  He was about to wake him up, when—

" _Amami,"_ came the breathy whine, " _touch me._ "

Rantarou's eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw Kokichi was flushed in his sleep.  Well, that was a surprise.  At least it wasn't a nightmare, he supposed.  But what was he supposed to do now?  He had a cute boy in his bed, having a wet dream about him.  Did he wake him up or try to ignore it?  There was no way he was falling asleep with Kokichi moaning in his sleep, making him grow hard.  But surely he'd embarrass Kokichi if he woke him up, and he didn't want that either, even if it could potentially lead to something Rantarou had wanted for a long time.  Decisions, decisions...

"Amami..."

Rantarou reached down and touched his cock through his boxers, his movements careful as to not disturb Kokichi.  Every sound that slipped from Kokichi's lips went straight to his dick, and soon he was pulling his erection out completely, pumping it as he watched Kokichi's face contorted in pleasure.  What he wouldn't give to know what he was dreaming about!

"Ouma," he whispered, knowing he wouldn't last long.  " _Ouma_..."

"Amami is such a perv, getting off when he thinks I'm sleeping."  Rantarou jumped when Kokichi’s eyes opened, a smirk on his face.  He giggled and sat up, pushing away the blankets to show his own tented underwear.  "My plan worked though!  Amami is touching himself because of me!"

"Ouma, you're impossible."  Kokichi giggled again, obviously not sorry for what he'd done.  "You could have just told me you feel the same."

"That's no fun," he insisted, pushing down his obnoxiously bright boxers and letting his cock free.  "But you know what _is_?"

"You getting over here and helping out?"

" _Exactly_."

Rantarou hated to think he was glad Miu had hurt herself if it meant Kokichi was climbing in his lap and grinding their cocks together, but, well, she never had to know.


	5. Tenmiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner

“Tenko will not sit anywhere near you!  You are the most awful boy here!  Go away!”

Himiko watched with sleepy eyes as her girlfriend yelled at Kokichi, who was plaguing her just for the hell of it.  She knew Kokichi didn’t want to actually eat dinner with them, not when there was a perfectly good seat right next to Shuuichi that was open.  And while she didn’t really want to join the conversation, they were both being loud, and she was tired.

And, she supposed, she really didn’t like seeing Tenko upset, even if she  _was_ playing right into Kokichi’s dumb game.

“Ouma, I believe Angie is going to sit next to Saihara...”

She’d never seen Kokichi move as fast as he did in that moment, immediately forgetting all about tormenting Tenko, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “That bitch better stay away from  _my_ Saihara,” as he stalked away.  Angie was in fact nowhere near Shuuichi, but the problem was solved, and the smile Tenko gave her made the effort worth it.

“Thank you, Yumeno!  Tenko is very glad to have that terrible, nasty boy gone!”

Himiko yawned, then fixed Tenko with a pointed look.  “I thought we agreed to use our first names?  Right, Tenko?”

Tenko looked flustered as she muttered out, “Tenko is sorry, H-Himiko!”  It was really very cute.  For as feisty and energetic as she was, it was still very easy to get Tenko to show that side of herself, if you knew how to do it.  Himiko did, in fact, know exactly what to do to see her girlfriend flush and stutter.

Angie chose that moment to walk past Kokichi and Shuuichi, which caused the former to pick a fight, making Angie start talking about her god and how Kokichi would be a good blood sacrifice when she married Shuuichi, with Shuuichi trying to break up the fight and explain to Angie they were doing no such thing...  It was all very headache inducing and Himiko wanted nothing to do with it.  But it did give her an idea.  Everyone was focused on the fight, so no one would be paying attention to her and Tenko...

She decided she had enough mana to do this.  And if Tenko let her go through with it, she’d be able to absorb enough of her girlfriend’s mana to keep her going for at least a few more hours before she needed a nap!

Himiko dropped under the table, ignoring Tenko’s question as to what she was doing, and crawled between Tenko’s thighs.  She pushed Tenko’s legs apart, Tenko’s short skirt giving her full view of her girlfriend’s underwear.  She paused, waiting to see if Tenko would stop her...

Tenko only spread her legs apart more.

Himiko took that as her cue to pull Tenko’s underwear down.  She was met with the sight of Tenko’s vulva, the lips already puffy with arousal.  Himiko leaned forward and licked them, feeling Tenko’s legs quiver as her tongue moved up near her clit.  She took it into her mouth, suckling it for a moment, before letting go.  Of course, that was only so she could rub at it firmly with her thumb, using her other hand to spread Tenko’s lips open and start lapping at her labia.

Tenko squirmed and made cute little noises, and Himiko might have needed to stop if she couldn’t still hear Kokichi and Angie fighting over Shuuichi.  It sounded like Kokichi was winning.

“Himiko!” she heard Tenko murmur under her breath.  “Tenko is very close!  Please hurry!”

Himiko redoubled her efforts, licking and suckling Tenko’s wet folds, rubbing her clit with a vigor that she rarely could muster up.  But she loved seeing Tenko like this—she loved Tenko  _period_ —and she could stop being lazy every once in a while.

“H-Himiko!” the desperate whisper was accompanied by Tenko’s whole body shuddering as she came.

Her important job done, Himiko pulled up Tenko’s underwear and slowly got back in her chair so no one would notice.  No one was even looking their way—they were all too busy watching Kokichi drag a very red-faced but entirely willing Shuuichi away as Angie pouted.  She felt a little bad for her friend, but she was pretty sure absolutely everyone had known how that argument would play out.

Tenko obviously hadn’t caught a single moment of the drama—her face was flushed and she panted heavily, still slightly shaking.

“Tenko thanks Himiko.  That was... very nice.”

Himiko smiled—her mana reserves had indeed been filled.


	6. Saimota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: grinding against each other

Shuuichi wasn’t exactly sure what had lead to this situation, pressed against the ground with Kaito on top of him, grinding their hard cocks together through their pants.  One minute they’d been working out together, and then their eyes had met, and Shuuichi remembered thinking how very attractive his friend was...

“ _Wait_ ,” he groaned as Kaito rocked his hips forward, his hands gripping Shuuichi’s hips tightly.  The friction was too much.  The fact that they were outside where anyone could see them was  _definitely_ too much.  “We shouldn’t—”

“What’s wrong with this?”  Kaito frowned down at him, his eyes just as passionate as they were lustful.  “If  _you_ want this and  _I_  want this, who the hell is going to tell us we’re wrong?  And why should we care anyway?  I want you Shuuichi.  I won’t let anyone tell me we shouldn’t be together.”

Shuuichi stared in stunned silence for a moment before he could take it anymore—he laughed, bringing his hands to his mouth to try and calm himself.  It didn’t help that Kaito looked adorably confused.

“I was  _trying_ to say we shouldn’t do this outside.”  Kaito’s face quickly became flustered as he realized he’d jumped to the wrong conclusion.  Shuuichi pushed himself up and softly pressed their lips together in a comforting kiss.  When he pulled away, he smiled gently.  “But if you’d like to go to my room, I would enjoy that.  Because you’re right.  This...   _Us_...  It isn’t wrong.”

Kaito chuckled as he got to his feet, helping Shuuichi up before throwing an arm over his shoulder and leading the way inside.  This might not have been how he’d expected his day to do, but he could hardly find it in him to complain.  Especially not when they reached his bedroom and they picked up where they left off.


	7. Oumami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: trying to go down on the other under the table at dinner

Rantarou knew that he really needed to work on his inability to say no to Kokichi.  Maybe it was because of the memories of his sisters, but he had a hard time denying Kokichi’s wide, watery eyes and pouty lips.  Even when Rantarou knew it was all a lie, he couldn’t help but give in the moment it looked as if Kokichi might cry.

But really, this time it was a little ludicrous.

“Ouma, you’re being ridiculous.  Do you really think I believe you’re going to cry over not being able to give me a blowjob in public?”

Kokichi stared up at him from under the table, his hands still trying to pry apart Rantarou’s knees.  He sniffed a few times, a few fat tears running down his face.

“A-Amami is so _mean_!”  Thankfully Kokichi was still trying to obtain permission to go down on him, so he kept his voice low.  It was bad enough he was pretty sure Shuuichi kept glancing at him, as if he could just tell Kokichi was under there and trying to do something lewd.  If anyone else looked their way, he probably would have died.  “I just want to show my beloved Amami how much I appreciate him!”

“Getting me into a position where we could be caught and I’d never live down the embarrassment is showing your appreciation?”  Rantarou wasn’t even hard.  Public sex wasn’t a turn on, nor was there any thrill in getting caught.  _He didn’t want this_.  “…Ouma, can you listen to me for a second?”  Kokichi froze, his fake tears stopping at the sound of Rantarou’s serious tone.  He nodded, silently telling him to continue.  Rantarou took a deep breath and did just that.  “I know you think this is fun and probably don’t think it’s a big deal, but I’m really uncomfortable with this.  I’m willing to do a lot for you, but please, respect that I don’t want to do anything sexual in public.  We can do whatever you want tonight when we’re alone, but for now, I need to ask that you respect my boundaries.”

Kokichi looked as if he’d been burned, immediately scrambling back up to his seat and staring at Rantarou with a desperate expression.  He actually looked _scared_.

“Amami, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to…  I’d _never_ force you…!”

Rantarou reached across the table and took one of Kokichi’s hands in his, rubbing it soothingly.  Kokichi calmed down a little, and Rantarou gave him a smile that he hoped would ease his mind more.

“I’m not mad.  I know you didn’t mean to do anything to hurt me.  I need to get better at telling you _no_ , so please, just respect it when I do, okay?”

Kokichi nodded firmly, squeezing Rantarou’s hand affectionately.  Rantarou chuckled, not caring if anyone saw the two of them together in this manner.  He really cared about Kokichi, and he didn’t doubt that Kokichi felt the same.

…And honestly, he couldn’t wait until dinner was over and they could show each other _just_ how much they liked each other.


	8. Amasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: moaning the other's name during a wet dream

Despite clashing when they’d first woken up in the prison school, Rantarou was pleased that he and Shuuichi had grown into close friends.  Shuuichi was kind and thoughtful despite all the nonsense thrown his way, and he tried so hard to investigate their imprisonment.  That was, in fact, what he’d been doing that day—the two of them had explored the “school” looking more clues they might have missed.  Shuuichi was so focused that he’d almost fallen asleep on his feet as they continued late into the night.  Finally, Rantarou had to help him get back to their rooms, though Shuuichi had all but fallen asleep by the time they arrived.  Taking pity on him, Rantarou ushered Shuuichi into his own room, letting his friend crash on his bed.  It was big enough for both of them; it was fine.

It had nothing to do with the fact that he thought Shuuichi was very cute and had a crush on him.  Certainly not.

Rantarou lay on the other side of his bed, trying to sleep despite having his crush sleeping less than a foot away from him.  It wasn’t easy, but he was tired enough that he eventually began to drift off.  At least until he felt Shuuichi begin to move around, a quiet noise coming from him that Rantarou’s sleepy mind couldn’t quite place.

“A-Amami…”

That woke him up a bit.  He slowly sat up, thinking Shuuichi must have woken up and was wondering why he was in Rantarou’s bed, but much to his surprise, Shuuichi was still fast asleep.  That _really_ woke him up—why was Shuuichi saying his name in his sleep?

Shuuichi’s face looked a little red, and he was tossing fitfully.  Was he sick?  Rantarou reached out and lightly pressed his hand to Shuuichi’s forehead, glad when he found no signs of a fever.  Shuuichi seemed to shiver against his touch though, letting out a moan.  Rantarou quickly withdrew his hand as a thought came to him.  Glancing down, he was proven right.

Shuuichi was hard.

“Amami, please…  Touch me…”

Rantarou’s fingers twitched, wanting to do just that.  But Shuuichi was sleeping, and even if he was having a wet dream about him he still knew he couldn’t take that as consent.

His own cock began to harden as Shuuichi moaned more, eventually turning in his sleep so he was on his stomach.  Rantarou had to practically sit on his hands to keep from touching himself as he watched Shuuichi hump the bed, trying to relieve the pressure on his cock.  It was something Rantarou desperately wanted to do, but it felt wrong to touch himself while Shuuichi was right there.  Shuuichi, at least, had the excuse that he was dreaming.  Rantarou did not.

“Amami!” was all Shuuichi cried as he gave his hips one last jerk and suddenly stilled.  Rantarou swallowed thickly, wishing he could have had a better view of Shuuichi coming.  God, he thought, now his sheets were going to have Shuuichi’s cum on them.  How the hell was he supposed to ever get to sleep now?

Rantarou slowly sat up, determined to get to the bathroom and jerk off, when Shuuichi groaned softly, his eyes fluttering open.  Rantarou could only watch as Shuuichi’s mind tried to process where he was.  Suddenly, he sat up hurriedly, his face blushing brightly as he stared down at the sheets and his pants.  He looked around the room, looking as if he might die of embarrassment when he saw Rantarou watching him.

“Amami!  I’m so sorry, I…  I don’t know what came over me…  And in your bed!  Please forgive me!”

“…Do you remember what you were dreaming about?”  Shuuichi’s face somehow managed to get redder.  “Because you were talking in your sleep…”

He told himself that he’d let Shuuichi deny it.  This was it; he wouldn’t push it anymore.  One wet dream didn’t mean Shuuichi felt the same way about him.  They’d spent a lot of time together lately—maybe Shuuichi’s mind picked him randomly, who knew?  But he watched as Shuuichi’s eyes flitted down to see his straining erection, his eyes growing hazy.

“I remember…  I was dreaming that you were, ah, h-having sex with me.”  He looked once more at the wet spot he’d left on the bed and gave Rantarou an apologetic look.  “I could help you with that, if you’d like?”

Rantarou shouldn’t believe it, but when he nodded, Shuuichi pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his erection.  With only a moment’s hesitation, he took the tip in his mouth, sucking on it.  His tongue flicked out and licked the tip, making Rantarou tremble at the warm feeling of Shuuichi’s mouth.  Shuuichi took more of him, and Rantarou knew he wouldn’t last long.  He’d been hard for too long, and this was his first time having his dick sucked.  Shuuichi was too cute and he felt too good, and—

“Saihara!” he whimpered as he emptied himself into Shuuichi mouth.  He almost apologized for coming without warning him, but Shuuichi only swallowed his semen and gave Rantarou a shy smile.  God, how was he so cute?  “…Thank you, Saihara.  I’ve…  I’ve liked you for a while.”

“Me too.”  The confession made Rantarou’s heart beat wildly.  “I was too scared to tell you, but I _really_ like you, Amami.  Though, I suppose that’s rather obvious now.”

“I guess, but I’m not complaining.”  He pulled up his pants and shot Shuuichi a kind smile.  “I can lend you some clean pants, if you want to stay the rest of the night.”

Shuuichi nodded, appearing grateful to not have to sleep in his stained pants.  As Rantarou got out of bed to find something appropriate, he couldn’t stop smiling.  Maybe they were trapped in that strange place, but at least he had someone like Shuuichi by his side throughout it.


	9. Oumami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sexting

_amami!!!_

Rantarou stared at his phone, wondering if he should answer the text.  Kokichi and he had had a fight that day, and he was still a little peeved.  He knew he’d forgive his boyfriend eventually—the argument was stupid, he knew, but he really couldn’t let Kokichi get away with _everything_ —so he sighed and replied.

**What is it Ouma?**

_awwww don’t be so mean!!!  i’m sorry okay?  i was a jerk i know_

Well, that was quick.  Usually he had to pry apologies out of Kokichi.

**U wanna sext, don’t you?**

_yes please!!!_

Rantarou shook his head, wondering if he really wanted to.  He indulged Kokichi when he got like this, but he’d also just pretended to masturbate on his end a few times.  Kokichi’s sex drive was much higher than his, which was fine.  He didn’t mind getting his boyfriend off.  Honestly, he wasn’t feeling in the mood at the moment, but Kokichi had turned him on mid-sexting before, so who knew?

He unzipped his pants and took out his soft cock, snapping a quick picture and sending it.

_aww you aren’t hard.  still your dick is really hot!!!  i wish it were in my ass right now!!!_

He received a picture, and he already knew what he’d find.  Sure enough, Kokichi’s erect cock was in full view.  It was cute.  Rantarou’s cock started to twitch as he imagined having Kokichi’s willing body underneath him.

**Getting there.  What do u want me to do to u?**

_i want amami to tell me how naughty i was today and make me apologize before he’ll let me ride his cock._

**Keep going.**

_and when i do it, he tells me i’m a good boy!!!  and i’m so happy!!!  amami lets me bounce on his dick until he comes in my ass!_

He pictured the scene—Kokichi being a brat and getting told off.  Then, teary-eyed and _completely_ faking it, apologizing just so Rantarou would praise him.  Kokichi got off on praise, and he didn’t try to hide it.

His cock finally stood erect.  He sent another picture.

_yay i made amami hard!  you’d better hurry cause i’m really close!!!_

He didn’t rush—Kokichi was sure to come before him anyway, so why bother?  He imagined Kokichi riding him, his own cock bobbing up and down as he moved his hips.  The loud moans he’d make, enough to make a porn star blush.  The little, softer noises that would slip when Rantarou whispered affectionate little things to him…

**Ur cock is so cute Ouma.  Send me a pic when u cum.**

He didn’t get a response for a while.  Kokichi had obviously come, now trying to snap the perfect picture.  Rantarou leisurely jacked off while he waited, imagining Kokichi’s face as he came.  It was always so cute, so honest.  That little blush he’d get, the drool that would slip from the corner of his mouth if things had gotten particularly intense, the way he could desperately kiss Rantarou until he came too…

The picture finally came, showing Kokichi’s spent cock, some cum still on the head.  Kokichi’s hand was in the shot too, showing where the rest of his cum had gone.  Shortly after, another picture arrived—a selfie with Kokichi licking his hand clean, a coy look on his face.

Rantarou came, whispering Kokichi’s name as he released into his hand.

_have you cum yet amami???_

**Just did.  Ur face is so cute Ouma.  Cuter than ur cock.**

_flatterer!  so you forgive me right???_

**Yes Ouma, I forgive u.  But don’t be such a brat or I’ll spank u next time.**

_is that a promise?  ;)_

Rantarou sighed and grabbed a tissue to wipe off his hand, then tucked himself back in his pants.  Despite his better judgment, he replied.

**Yes**.

The amount of heart emojis he received as a response was _insane_.


	10. Oumami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: flashing the other

"Amami!  I want to show you something!"  Those were words Rantarou never liked hearing from Kokichi.  Nothing good ever came of them.  "It's important!"

"Just like the last time you said that, when you just wanted me to walk in on Saihara and Kiibo?"

"That was funny, admit it!  Kiiboy looked _sooo_ embarrassed!"  At Rantarou's disapproving stare, Kokichi pouted.  "This has nothing to do with anyone but you and me!  So hurry up and follow me!  It's _super_ important!"

It probably wasn't, but Rantarou had never been able to resist Kokichi's fake watery eyes before, and today wasn't the day he started.  He nodded and allowed Kokichi to pull him along.  When they stopped in front of Kokichi's room, he was only mildly surprised.  They entered together, and Rantarou was very aware of the lock clicking behind them.

"Kokichi, what are you—Oh."

"What do you mean, _oh_?  Amami, this is all your fault!"  Kokichi had hiked up his shirt and pulled down his pants, showing off his lack of underwear.  And his aching cock.  "Take some responsibility!"

"It's my fault you went commando today?"  He knew that wasn't what Kokichi meant, but seeing his huff was pretty cute.  "You wear white, Ouma.  Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Amami, focus!  We're talking about you making my dick hard here!"  Only someone who _really_ knew Kokichi could tell that he was starting to get nervous.  Apparently, he'd expected Rantarou to be a little more excited about his erection than he was showing.  "Come on, I know you like it!"

Oh, he did.  Rantarou liked Kokichi's cock a lot.  And his mouth.  And his ass.  And his hands.

And his mind and his beautiful eyes and his giggle and his cunning and his smile and—

Well, he really just liked _everything_ about Kokichi.

"It's okay."  But maybe he needed a little punishment for plaguing their friends all the time.  "I mean, I've seen it so often, you know?  It's kind of losing its novelty?"

Kokichi's face fell, and Rantarou immediately felt guilty.  He didn’t want to make Kokichi _cry_!  But just as he was about to apologize, Kokichi's face broke out in a grin and he giggled.

"Just kidding!  I know my beloved Amami is lying!"  His childish facade dropped, and he gave Rantarou a lusty stare that made his already aching cock twitch.  "You think I can't see that you're hard too?  Come on, give me some credit.  Besides, who could ever get sick of _me_?"

Lots of people, probably.  Rantarou wasn't among them, and they both knew it.

"...What did you have in mind?"

Kokichi giggled again, and Rantarou's hands went to his belt.  Perhaps this wasn't _important_ , as Kokichi had claimed, but Rantarou was still more than willing to roll with it.


	11. Saijou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it

It was customary for the other students to leave their dirty clothes for Kirumi to wash.  She might have been annoyed that her talent was being taken advantage of, had most of her peers not been slobs who had no idea how to properly wash clothes.  Hadn't their parents taught them anything?  It wasn't difficult, but the third time Kokichi and Rantarou had managed to flood the floor and get soap bubbles everywhere, she'd banned everyone from doing the laundry without her supervision.

So when she saw Shuuichi nervously shoving his clothes into the wash, she sighed.  Shuuichi was certainly one of the better behaved and more competent teenagers among them, but she couldn't play favorites.  Even if she really wanted to.

"Saihara, I believe I made this off limits?"  He jumped at the sound of her voice, staring at her guiltily.  And with an odd glint of fear in his eyes.  "While I do not doubt you can take care of your own laundry, Ouma will never stop crying if I make an exception.  Of course, since I am here now, you may continue.  But please, for everyone's sake, do not break this rule again."

"Sorry Toujou.  I just..."  He was fidgeting nervously.  Too nervously just to be shy about her seeing his undergarments.  Though she remained calm and even-faced on the outside, internally she was curious.  What was the detective hiding...?  "I'd really rather not let anyone see..."

He trailed off, and she finally couldn't fight the frown that came to her face.  "Saihara, you are acting rather suspicious."  She didn't want to think he was hiding something important, or that he could be up to no good.  But what reason did he possibly have for such secrecy?  "Should I be worried?"

"N-no!  Toujou, it's..."  He looked so sincere, and so terrified, that Kirumi had to believe him.  It wasn't, she told herself, solely because of the shine she felt towards him.  That would have been a terrible idea anyway, she insisted.  Once she was free of this prison, she had a duty to perform.  And until then, Kaede surely was a better choice for him than she was.  No, she believed him because he was genuinely just such a good person; there was no way he was doing anything _bad_.   "I...  I guess I could tell you.  If it's _you_ , it should be okay.  You wouldn't tell anyone, would you?"

"Not as long as what you tell me does not put anyone in danger."

"No one but me."  His smile was so fake that her heart almost ached.  "Well, you see..."  He pulled his dirty clothes back out of the wash, holding up a skin colored garment.  "I'm a little surprised you didn't notice.  I need this washed as soon as I can, so no one can tell that I…"

That caught her attention, and she regarded him carefully.  He looked the same as he always—

_Oh_ , she thought as she finally noticed the slight curve of his chest, _he has breasts_.

Shuuichi's face was red as he put his binder back in with the other clothes.  She wasn't sure what she should say.  It was everyday she found out her crush was trans.  But as she watched him fidget under her stare, she found that nothing at all changed.  The gentle smile she gave him was completely genuine.

"Your secret is safe with me, Saihara.  Please, allow me to take care of this for you.  I can bring your clothes to you once they're ready, so no one sees anything you don't want them to see."

"Thank you, Toujou."  He looked so relieved, so very thankful.  Her heart beat madly in her chest.  He was so handsome it should have been a crime.  "I'll leave this to your expertise."

She nodded as he quickly slipped away, back to the safety of his bedroom.  Once he was gone, Kirumi allowed her hands to cover her face, no longer able to stop the flustered grin that formed.  She didn't know Kaede's preference in her partners, but she knew her own heart.  Maybe she needed to take this opportunity for herself.

\---

Kirumi brought Shuuichi’s clothes—washed, dried, and folded, his binder hidden between the layers—to his room.  No one was out in the halls, making her job even easier.  She knocked on his door and waited.

But there was no response.

She frowned; was he not there?  Hadn't he wanted to stay away from everyone until he got his binder back?  She hoped someone hadn't come looking for him and forced him out.  Kaede, Kaito, Kokichi, Angie—there were plenty of pushy people who wanted Shuuichi's time and could have pressed him into leaving his room.  She hoped he was okay.

And that was when she heard it—her name, almost in a whisper, coming from the other side of the door.  Not Toujou.  _Kirumi_.  A little moan followed it, and her face flushed hotly.  What was he doing in there?  She did her best to school her expression back to neutrality and knocked harder.

She heard a startled groan, then the thump of feet on the floor. A few moments later, the door opened, revealing Shuuichi's tired face.

"I'm so sorry Toujou.  I fell asleep.  I hope you weren't waiting long."  She shook her head and held out the bundle of clothes, which he took with a grateful expression.  "Thank you again.  Not just for this, but for... understanding.  No one else here knows, but I know I can trust you."

She knew she should have left it at that.  She should have accepted his thanks graciously and been on her way, not to bring it up again.  She should have swallowed her feelings like the always did and let the others have their shot with the beautiful detective.

But she wanted him so badly it _hurt_ to keep denying it.

"Saihara, may I speak with you privately?"  The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.  She resolved herself; she would do this.  Even if he didn't feel the same, she had to tell him.  "I can come back later, if now is a bad time."

"N-no, come in, please."  He stepped aside and let her in, closing the door behind her.  "How can I help you, Toujou?"

_Tell me you love me,_ she thought.  _Tell me I'm not foolishly pining over nothing_.

Aloud, she replied, "When I first knocked, you did not answer, as you were sleeping.  I was not trying to eavesdrop, I assure you.  However, I could hear you talking in your sleep.  You..."  She paused, noting that his cheeks were flushing as she went on.  Did he remember what he'd been dreaming about?  "You were saying my name.  My given name."  She felt out the fact he was moaning.  He looked embarrassed enough.

"T-Toujou, I..."  He couldn't look her in the eyes.  She noticed his gaze flicker down to his unbound chest, and the wince that followed.  She frowned; that just wouldn't do!  "I apologize, I—"

"You have nothing to apologize for," she assured him, knowing it was rude to cut him off, but not able to stand that sorrowful, guilty look on his face.  As if he had done something _wrong_.  "I am highly flattered.  I do not know if your interest in me goes beyond an errant dream, but if it does, I..."  She paused, feeling her chest tighten.  This was it.  "I would very much like that.  I have grown very fond of you, Saihara.  I could only be so lucky if you returned my feelings."

They seemed to stare at each other for ages, their faces flushed and eyes not quite meeting.  But then a smile broke out on Shuuichi's face, and Kirumi allowed her emotions to show, a small smile gracing her own.

"Toujou, t-thank you.  I do.  Return your feelings, that is.  I had no idea you liked me the same way I like you, but I'm so glad you do."  His eyes were kind, his smile shy.  He was so beautiful.  "Will...  Will you be my girlfriend, Toujou?  If you're alright with... me."

She didn't reply at first; instead, she stepped forward and drew him into a hug.  Even being slightly taller than him, their bodies melded together nicely.  She felt his breasts press against hers—it was no better nor worse than if his chest had been flat.  Shuuichi was no one but himself, and she wanted him however he happened to be happy being.

"Saihara, I would be proud to call you my boyfriend."  To her ears, the terms boyfriend and girlfriend sounded a bit juvenile, but she had no problem saying it for his own piece of mind.  She wanted his comfort more than her desire to sound dignified.  "...Thank you."

They hugged for so long that Kirumi lost track of how long she'd been there.  It was soothing, just holding him close, no ulterior motives in mind.  Not that she was opposed to such things—not at all—but she would move at the pace Shuuichi was comfortable with.  They had plenty of time.

"I should go," she finally murmured, reluctantly pulling away.  "Regardless of our new relationship, it is still rather inappropriate for a lady to be in a gentleman's room at such an hour.  We can speak more in the morning.  You look tired."

"I suppose you're right."  He looked so happy at her words; so grateful for her acceptance.  She vowed to keep that smile on his face.  "Good night, Toujou.  Sleep well."

"You do the same, Saihara.  Good night."

She considered kissing him, or perhaps waiting to see if he'd kiss her, should she stay long enough.  But she took her leave instead, giving him a smile and a nod as she stepped out of his room.  From there, it was a short walk to her own room, where she immediately locked the door and fell onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

She, of everyone who wanted Shuuichi, was dating him.  Her, Kirumi Toujou, Ultimate Maid.  Shuuichi was all _hers_.

She would have died before she'd let anyone see the grin that came to her face at the very thought.  Well, perhaps with time she would be able to let her facade drop and show him the real Kirumi Toujou, just as he'd had the courage to tell her his secret.

_You're very brave, Saihara_ , she thought, hugging her pillow tightly.  _You don't even realize how you draw people toward you.  I don't know why you want_ me _, but I'm so very happy..._

Perhaps she shouldn't be.  She had a duty, true, but in that moment she didn't care.  She loved Shuuichi, and she was going to make sure he knew it.

For Shuuichi, she'd be selfish.


	12. Shinsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: tying the other up
> 
> (requester specifically wanted trans Shuuichi)

"...Ah.  I see why you were hesitant."

Shuuichi's face burned as Korekiyo watched him undress, a coil of red rope in his hands.  He'd agreed to be tied up, remembering how much it had excited Korekiyo while he'd been under the spell of the love hotel.  Of course, he didn't remember anything that had happened there, but Shuuichi did.  Korekiyo claiming he'd never love him, that it was purely pleasure that they were together...

But that had been before they spent any real time together, before they came to know one another.  Korekiyo was still, well, pretty creepy, but he wasn't nearly as bad as most of the others thought.  He was just very... passionate.  About some odd things.  But Shuuichi knew he was a good person, and Korekiyo had opened up to him.  So if he wanted to tie Shuuichi up, well...

He was going to trust Korekiyo to be understanding.

"...Are you okay with this?"

Korekiyo's eyes followed his movements as he stripped down to his boxers.  He left his binder on.

"It's not what I expected, but I'm sure that's to your relief."  Honestly, it was.  Passing was always a thing he was self-conscious of, considering his rather feminine face. "To answer your question, however, yes.  I have no complaints.  You are still you, are you not?"

"...I am."

"Then shall we begin?"

He uncoiled the rope, a glint in his eyes that made Shuuichi shiver.

He was pretty sure he'd made the right decision.


	13. Amiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: moaning the others name

Rantarou hadn’t really thought anything of it when he slipped out of his pants for the night and subsequently found his hand inside his boxers, teasing himself into a state of arousal.  It was late, he was alone, and he was a teenager.  Who could blame him?

Well, apparently fate itself, because the moment a certain name slipped out of his lips, there was a banging on the door that almost gave him a heart attack.

“Amami!  Are you injured?”

Rantarou wanted to die.  Of all the people to interrupt him, it had to be _him_.  Kiibo meant well, Rantarou knew, but he really had the worst sense of timing.  Of course, if he’d been so loud that Kiibo could hear him through the closed door, perhaps it _was_ best he was stopped.

With a sigh, he threw his pants back on to try to hide his erection, though he opted to leave his chest bare.  Maybe Kiibo would get the hint without him needing to explain.  It was hardly comfortable, having such tight pants on in his state, but what else was he supposed to do?  Wait for Kiibo to get worried and get help?  Or open the door in his boxers and have to explain to Kiibo what he’d been doing?

_Oh Kiibo, did you hear me moaning your name?  Sorry about that, I didn’t realize I was so loud!  But I have the biggest crush on you and I just can’t stop thinking about you!_

Right, _no_.  He wasn’t about to say anything of the sort. He opened the door with the politest smile he could manage despite his aching cock.

“Hey, Kiibo.  I’m fine so—”

He was only a little surprised that Kiibo pushed past him into his room, a terribly concerned look on his face.  Rantarou accepted that this conversation wasn’t going to go quickly and shut the door behind him.

“Amami, you don’t have to lie!  I was going back to my room and heard you say my name!  I don’t know how you knew I was there, but it was fortunate timing.  Please, allow me to help you.”  Rantarou’s mind immediately jumped to thoughts of walking Kiibo through how to give him a hand job.  How would those metallic fingers feel on his dick?  And he had a mouth, but could he suck a cock?  He let out a strangled moan, which only made Kiibo look _more_ worried.  “Ouma was telling the truth for once!  You really _are_ in pain!”

“…Ouma said _what_ , exactly?”

 “He was with me when we heard you say my name!  He got really worried and told me you must be in such terrible pain that you were delirious and only I could possibly help you!  A-and then Ouma said you’d deny anything was wrong because you wouldn’t want to bother me, but it was up to me to make you admit your pain!  And then I needed to take responsibility to make you feel better again!  So please, Amami, let me help you!”

He was going to fucking kill Kokichi Ouma, he swore.

“Kiibo,” he said as gently as he could, which was a bit difficult when he was still so hard, “Ouma knew exactly why I said your name, and he tried to make you think it was for a different reason so you’d come in here and we’d both feel embarrassed.  I might technically be in pain right now, but I’m not hurt.  You don’t have to feel responsible, I promise.”

Kiibo looked adorably confused.

“Then, you aren’t in pain because your penis has been erect for too long without you ejaculating?”

“…Excuse me, please say that again.  I think I really might be ill after all.”

“Ouma said I’d given you _blue balls_ , and I don’t wish for your testicles to fall off!  If I’d realized you were attracted to me in such a manner, I would have gladly helped you.  I might lack genitalia, but I can still be useful in this situation!”

Rantarou wasn’t positive he wasn’t having some elaborate fever dream.  Perhaps he’d actually been hit in the head with an iron ball and he was actually bleeding out and hallucinating.  It had to be _something_ , because there was really no way Kiibo was _really_ suggesting he help him get off.

“…Kiibo, I…”  God, was he tempted.  “Thanks for the offer, but I think Ouma is just a bit frustrated that Saihara isn’t paying enough attention to him.  Don’t listen to him, okay?  My testicles won’t fall off, I swear.”

“You didn’t deny you’re attracted to me.”

Rantarou groaned; it was becoming too much.  He was still hard and Kiibo seemed to like him too, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to murder Kokichi or tell Shuuichi to blow his boyfriend as thanks.  All he knew was that his cock was really into the idea of Kiibo showing just how he could help ease the throbbing pain in his pants.

“What can I say?  You’re cute and you fascinate me.  I want to know more about you, to get closer.”  Much, _much_ closer.  “But that doesn’t mean I expect you to help me with this.”

He gestured down at his tented pants, and it was adorable how quickly Kiibo’s face turned red upon finally noticing Rantarou’s condition.  Apparently, being told about it and actually _seeing_ someone hard for him were two very different things for Kiibo.

“O-oh, um, I see.  It looks different from what I thought?”  Despite his artificial skin flushing so terribly, Kiibo still looked curious.  “Amami, could I…  Could I see it?”

That was it; he couldn’t take it.  If Kiibo wanted to see his dick, he supposed Kiibo could see it.  He was done fighting this surreal experience.  He took of his constricting pants yet again, letting his underwear fall with them this time.  His cock was finally freed, and a high pitched noise suddenly came from Kiibo.  Was he…?  Was he really overheating just by seeing his cock?

“Kiibo, are you—?”

“S-sorry Amami.  I’ve never seen a penis this close before.  It’s very fascinating.  Are they always this big?”  Rantarou tried not to let that go to his head, but he still grinned proudly at the praise.  “May I touch it?”

“ _Yes_.”  Rantarou might have been embarrassed at how quickly he answered if Kiibo didn’t immediately reach out and run his metallic fingers gently across his aching cock.  “Kiibo, please.  I need to come…”

Without a word, Kiibo got a determined expression on his face and sank to his knees.  Rantarou didn’t think he could possibly do what it looked like he would when Kiibo opened his mouth and proved him wrong.

Rantarou honestly didn’t know why a robot who didn’t need to eat or drink had such a realistic mouth and tongue, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.  At least now he had an answer to whether or not Kiibo could suck a cock.

Kiibo’s mouth was colder than a human’s, and whatever sort of lubricant was in his artificial mouth, it was much slicker than saliva.  Still, it felt _amazing_ and Rantarou had been hard for _so long_ and _Kiibo was blowing him_ and—

“K-Kiibo!  I’m going to come,” he gasped out.  His warning was ignored.  “Kii—”

He cut off with a cry, shooting his cum into Kiibo’s mouth.  Even through the lusty haze surrounding his mind, he still had the peace of mind to hope he didn’t gunk up any of Kiibo’s inner mechanisms.  He really didn’t want to explain to Miu why Kiibo needed a tune-up.  She’d probably be a little _too_ excited about that.

Kiibo let Rantarou’s flaccid dick fall from his lips, and he gazed up at Rantarou with a hopeful expression.  “Did I do well?”

“Yeah.”  Rantarou couldn’t help but chuckle at the absurdity of it all.  He held out his hand, and Kiibo didn’t hesitate to accept the help to his feet.  “You were great Kiibo.  I feel much better now.  Thank you.”

“I’m glad to be of assistance!  Perhaps next time I can show you the vibration settings built into my hands!”

Rantarou decided, in that moment, that perhaps Kokichi could live after all.

“If you’re okay with there being a next time, I’ll look forward to it.”  He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Kiibo’s lips, which made him blush again.  He’d blown him, but a closed mouth kiss was embarrassing?  Kiibo was certainly never dull.  “…I know you don’t need to sleep, but will you stay here tonight?”

Kiibo looked up him shyly, but he eventually nodded, a fond smile on his face.

“I would like that, Amami.  That sounds like a wonderful thing for lovers to do.  I can’t wait to experience all of those things with you!”

…Lovers.

Rantarou felt his own face heat up as Kiibo took his hands and smiled brightly at him.  This certainly wasn’t how he’d expected the night to go, but he couldn’t really complain.

“Me neither.”

Kiibo’s cold hands seemed warm in his, and Rantarou never wanted to let go.


	14. Kiibouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: playing footsies under the table, sfw
> 
> ((I can't believe it took so long to get to Kiibouma, lol. Also, there are super vague spoilers for the main game in this one, though this still takes place in a setting without the killing game starting))

Kiibo was trying very hard to pay attention to the discussion going on among his peers.  They got together at least once a day to brainstorm, hoping to find a way out of the prison school.  Unfortunately, new ideas always seemed to prove fruitless, and it was clear many people there found such meetings a waste of time.  Kiibo wasn’t among them, not normally, but today was different.

He couldn’t stop looking at Kokichi, who was sitting directly across from him and looking bored when anyone who wasn’t Shuuichi was talking.  And seeing as Kaede had the floor, Kokichi was acting as if he were about to fall asleep.  Kiibo, however, knew better.  Kokichi was very much awake, though he honestly didn’t know what the other boy was trying to accomplish.

“Kiibo, are you alright?”

He snapped to attention as Kaede addressed him, causing fifteen people to stare at him.  He flushed under the attention, especially when Kokichi gave him the tiniest amused smirk.

“I’m fine!  Please continue, Akamatsu!”

She shot him a concerned look, but went back to explaining her theory.  Eventually, everyone lost interest in him and turned away.  Except, of course, for Kokichi.

Kokichi, who was rubbing his foot against Kiibo’s leg.  Nudging their feet together.  Hooking their ankles.  None of it was even remotely sexual, it was just…  Footsies, be believed it was called.  A cute little thing between lovers.  That would have been fine with Kiibo, had he and Kokichi been anything of the sort.  They were only just barely friends though; Kokichi had only _just_ stopped calling him Kiiboy and asking rude questions, but it wasn’t as if they ever hung out as friends, let alone got to the point where they’d do something meant for couples.

He tried not to think about how upset that made him.  Especially when he _knew_ Kokichi was teasing him.  He just didn’t know if there was malicious intent behind the action or not.

Once Kaede was done speaking, the meeting was over and people began leaving to go back to their rooms.  No one noticed that he and Kokichi didn’t leave and soon they were the only two left.  Kiibo gave Kokichi the harshest glare he could manage with all the emotions plaguing him.

“Ouma!  Please explain yourself!”  Kokichi’s blank expression finally broke, leaving him grinning and giggling as he continued nudging his foot against Kiibo’s.  “O-Ouma, I really must insist that you tell me why you’re doing such a thing.  I thought you’d come to respect me, but now I’m not sure!”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Kokichi questioned.  He didn’t look as if he was trying to insult Kiibo, which made him feel better, but no less confused.  “Don’t you know why humans do this stuff?”

“Because they’re in committed, loving relationships?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, but he was giggling again all the same.  “Some of them, sure.  But sometimes it’s to flirt.  I’m _trying_ to flirt with you Kiibo.  Jeez, how thick can you be?”

“Ouma!”  His eyes narrowed, and much to his surprise, Kokichi looked genuinely guilty.  Not a lot, but a little.  It was a start.  “That’s not a very good way to confess to someone!”

“Sorry…  I’m trying to…”  He glanced down at the table for a moment, as if trying to decide how to word what he truly wanted to say.  Kiibo gave him all the time he wanted; it was hard to understand Kokichi at the best of times, let alone when he was apparently trying to confess his feelings.  _Apparently_ , he thought, because he still wasn’t convinced Kokichi wasn’t going to call him naïve at any moment, claim it was all a lie, and run off, leaving Kiibo with all these confusing thoughts.  “…I think there’s a lot going on here that we aren’t aware of, but it’s not really anyone’s fault if they’re being manipulated, right?  So I decided I was… wrong.  About you.  I want you to know that, because I really do mean it.”

Kiibo didn’t really get what he was talking about, but he was too shocked by Kokichi _admitted he’d been wrong_ to think about it too much.

“Then…  You’re telling the truth?  You’re really trying to show your affection for me?”  Kokichi hesitated for only a moment before nodding.  “…And you decided to jump right into playing footsies rather than apologizing for your previous behavior?”

“It’s not like it worked,” he muttered, no doubt at least a _little_ upset he couldn’t have just skipped that part.  “So are you okay with this or not?”

It was odd, Kiibo thought, seeing Kokichi not completely, stupidly confident and cheerful about his every action.  He smiled, reaching across the table to place his hand over Kokichi’s.

“Ouma, I’m very happy that our relationship is improving.  I’d like it very much if we got closer.”

Kokichi smiled; it was a softer expression than his normal grins.

“…Me too.”

They stayed like that, hand in hand, ankles still locked together under the table, until both lost track of time.


	15. Toujouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: spanking
> 
> (This was my fave m/f ship for quite a while and I still really love it!)

“Count.”

That was the only warning Kirumi gave before she grabbed Kokichi and pulled him across her lap, poising her gloved hand over his ass.  He was still fully clothed, but she knew his clothes would have to come off soon, as would hers, because they were completely covered in flour and batter and oil…  Everything she’d been using to cook, really.  She’d warned Kokichi not to run around and be a nuisance, and he hadn’t listened.  He’d tripped and knocked everything off the counter and onto the two of them, and she was _done_.  He was going to listen to her one way or another.

“Toujou?  What are you—?”  She brought her hand down firmly, but not enough to hurt him.  “H-hey!  Toujou, I’m not a little kid!”

“You aren’t counting.”  Another swat to his behind followed.  “I will keep going until we get to ten.  The longer you defy me, the longer it will take.  Now, count.”

A third spanking was all it took for Kokichi to finally get the message.  “One.”

She delivered the next two spanks in the same manner, then put a bit more force behind them.

“Four!”

He wiggled against her, but he didn’t try to escape.  She knew why; she could feel the reason poking into her thigh, even with the layers of clothing between them.  She spanked him harder.

“N-nine!”

One more—a cry of “ _Ten_!” accompanied by his hips grinding into her lap.  God, she hadn’t thought this would turn her on so much.  She rubbed his ass in soothing motions, trying to control herself.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes.”  He didn’t have to say it was a lie; she already knew.  “Toujou!  I’m _so_ hard!  Let’s fuck!”

She looked at the mess and sighed.  Well, it wasn’t as if anyone else was going to clean it, so why not put it off for a little while?

“…Very well.  I do not think I should be encouraging your behavior though…”  She gently pushed him upright, decidedly not looking at his tented pants or smirking face.  Standing up, she headed for the door, letting him follow her.  She knew he would.  “Therefore, I believe _I_ will be fucking _you_.”

He giggled excitedly and quickened his pace until he could grab her hand.  She swore she didn’t flush.  _Really_.

“I don’t have any problems with that!”

…She hoped no one minded _too much_ that dinner was going to be late that night.


	16. Amiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Turning the other off
> 
> (Sorry, I couldn't help myself)

“Amami…”  The way Kiibo moaned his name went straight to Rantarou’s cock.  Something about his robotic boyfriend was just so cute, so arousing, so _perfect_.  He was biased, true, but he doubted Kiibo could ever do anything that Rantarou wouldn’t find appealing.  “Vore me.”

Rantarou froze.  Okay, he took that back.

“W-what did you say?”  He didn’t really need to repeated, and Kiibo could do no such thing anyway, as Rantarou was laughing much too hard for him to hear an answer.  “Kiibo, where did you hear _that_?”

“…I think Ouma was lying to me.”

That explained _so much_.

“Kiibo, listen, vore is…”  He explained the kink to his mortified boyfriend, who probably would have had his systems forcibly shut down if he heated up anymore.  That shade of red wasn’t even possible on a human.  “So no, I don’t think that’s what you meant, and trust me, I’ll be having a few words with Ouma.”

“N-no. absolutely not!  He told me that’s what you called it when you wanted to kiss with your tongues!”

“That’s French kissing.”  He chuckled again, bringing his poor boyfriend in for a hug.  Kiibo relaxed slightly at his touch.  “We can do that, but no vore.  And no more listening to Ouma.”

“…Then watersports doesn’t actually involve a pool, does it?”

Rantarou sighed and kissed the tip of Kiibo’s nose.

“No, _it really doesn’t_.”


	17. Kiibouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kiibo spanking Kokichi
> 
> (To balance out the fluff of the first Kiibouma prompt I filled, here's some lewdness. It's more detailed spanking than the Toujouma spanking.)

It had all started with that terrible nickname.

“Ouma, if you all me that one more time—”

“What, _Kiiboy_?  Will you spank me?”

Kiibo had been thinking something closer to a lecture, but as he watched Kokichi giggling, not all at sorry that he was upsetting him, something in Kiibo snapped.  Who did this kid think he was?  How dare he find teasing and bullying him funny!  Maybe Kokichi _was_ long overdue for a spanking!

Kiibo forced himself to calm down; he wasn’t going to hit Kokichi in any capacity, not even for a spanking.  He wouldn’t stoop that low.

“…No.  Never mind, Ouma.”  He turned to leave, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his.  He turned back to see Kokichi grinning at him, though there was something off about it.  Something Kiibo couldn’t quite place.  “Ouma…  Do you _want_ to be spanked?”

Because, if he were honest, if Kokichi were to give his consent…

“Don’t be stupid, _Kiiboy_.  Why would I want a dumb robot with no rocket punch or dick to touch me?  That’s disgusting!”  Kiibo noted Kokichi’s face was flushed, just a bit.  He could also detect his heartbeat was elevated and his breathing shallow.  He was nervous.  Or aroused.  Maybe both?  “Come on Kiiboy, don’t you want to teach me a lesson?”

Kiibo couldn’t deny that the idea was tempting.  Or that Kokichi seemed to want him to do it.  Still, it seemed wrong.  He shook his head, taking note of the hint of a frown Kokichi wore on his face.

“No, I won’t hit you.  It’s wrong.”  Kokichi looked so frustrated that it was actually a little satisfying.  “You just said you don’t wish for me to spank you.  Why would I do something to you that you find disgusting?”

“…You’re doing this on purpose.”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

The two stared at each other for many long moments, neither budging in their silent battle.  Finally, likely growing bored, Kokichi sighed dramatically and threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

“ _Fine_.  I want you to spank me.  Will you do it or not?”

He was tempted to say no.  That was a much bigger punishment for being an insensitive brat than giving in and spanking him.  It wasn’t really a punishment if he _wanted_ it.  But Kokichi’s expression—annoyed and impatient but the slightest glint in his eyes that told Kiibo he was nervous—tipped the scales.

Kiibo really wanted to see Kokichi come undone.

“Very well.  Let’s go to your room.”

Kokichi grabbed his hand and all but dragged him up to the dorms, ushering Kiibo into his room.  Kiibo glanced around at the messy room, curious about the whiteboard with a blanket thrown over it.  Or the horse mask on the floor.  Or—

“Kiibo!”  The use of his name and not the nickname drew his attention fully back to Kokichi.  The boy impatiently gestured to his bed, and taking the hint, Kiibo sat on the edge.  Kokichi quickly maneuvered himself into Kiibo’s lap, his clothed bottom ripe for the spanking.  He wiggled his ass teasingly.  “Don’t hold back, okay?  I want to see what a robot can do!”

“Ouma, if I’m hurting you, I want you to tell me.”  His stern voice must have surprised Kokichi, because he stilled, looking up at Kiibo with wide eyes.  “I told you that I don’t want to hurt you, no matter how much you may upset me.  Please Ouma, promise me you’ll tell me to stop if you become uncomfortable.”

“R-right.  Of course, but I won’t need to, so stop worrying!”  The flustered smile he wore told Kiibo that the concern was appreciated, even if he couldn’t verbalize it.  “Now hurry up before I get bored!  Teach me a lesson, Kii—”

Somehow, Kiibo just knew that terrible nickname was coming, and he didn’t want to hear it.  He swiftly brought his hand down on Kokichi’s butt, the two layers of clothing over it making the smack muffled.  Kokichi didn’t even flinch.  Kiibo delivered two more at the same intensity, getting a feel for it.  It was oddly satisfying, but it left him wanting more, and Kokichi didn’t seemed terribly affected by it.

“Ouma, perhaps you should take off your pants.”

He immediately regretted it when Kokichi looked up and gave him a grin.  Still, rather than tease him for being a pervert, he stood up and quickly shed his pants, leaving him in his bright boxers.  He got back into position, and Kiibo gave him another spank.  This one was a little louder, a little stronger.  Kokichi let out the quietest of moans.

_Smack, smack, smack_.  Kiibo didn’t miss the quiet whimpers coming from Kokichi.  He almost stopped, thinking he might be hurt, but then the sensors on his body picked up extra pressure coming from Kokichi’s pelvic area…

Kokichi was getting a boner over being spanked.  Kiibo wasn’t even shocked.

“Ouma, it’s very lewd of you to get excited over this.”  Another spank, another quiet moan.  “You act up and call me tactless names, then want me to punish you, and all for your sexual gratification?  You’re filthy, aren’t you?  I should leave you right here, erect and needy.  What would you do if I left you like this, Ouma?”

“ _D-don’t_.”  Kiibo hadn’t had any plans on actually doing that, but the needy, desperate whine made it so absolutely nothing would have torn him away.  “Kiibo, I’ve been so _naughty_.  Spank me harder!”

Kiibo could feel his internal temperature rise, watching as Kokichi began bucking his hips, his skin flushing prettily.  He reached down and tentatively tugged at Kokichi’s boxers.  Kokichi responded by lifting his hips, allowing Kiibo to slide them down.  Kokichi’s ass was red, but not terribly so.

Yet.

Kiibo continued delivering firm smacks, keeping aware of Kokichi’s reactions.  His metallic hand left the skin becoming redder and more tender, and Kokichi’s moans and whimpers became louder as a result.  His hips were rocking more too, though Kiibo questioned how comfortable that was considering Kiibo’s body composition.  He continued spanking Kokichi, until—

“Ah!  K-Kiibo!”

Kiibo immediately stopped mid swing, his hand hovering over Kokichi’s ass.  Kokichi was breathing hard and Kiibo noticed the tears welling up in his eyes.  Even if he didn’t say to stop, Kiibo couldn’t continue knowing that the pain was beginning to outweigh the pleasure.  Brat or not, he cared about Kokichi.  He wanted him to feel _good_!

He pushed Kokichi gently off his lap, carefully seating him on the bed.  Kokichi flinched as his raw ass hit the mattress, but he quickly recovered.  Kiibo didn’t give him a change to start his teasing back up—he took Kokichi’s dripping erection in his hand and turned on the vibration.  The desperate moan that Kokichi gave as he immediately came was _exquisite_.

Kokichi trembled as Kiibo took him into his arms, maneuvering him so he could gently rub Kokichi’s bottom.  His cool metallic hands must have soothed the stinging flesh, as Kokichi gave a small shiver, a smile coming to his face.

“Thanks Kiibo, you’re the best!”  Kokichi’s beaming grin was enough to bring a smile to Kiibo’s face as well.  “We should do this again!”  Kokichi let out a yelp as Kiibo lightly pinched his ass.  “H-hey!”

“If you call me Kiiboy anymore, I’ll never touch you again.”

Kokichi sighed dramatically once more, cuddling further into Kiibo’s embrace.  “If you say so, I guess I’ll just have to stick with boring old Kiibo from now on!”

“I would appreciate that.”

Kokichi giggled, and then Kiibo found himself with lips upon his own.  Kokichi pulled back from the kiss before Kiibo could respond, smiling cutely.

“Anything for my favorite robot!”

Kiibo responded by pulling him into another kiss, feeling Kokichi grin into it.

Maybe he hadn’t really taught Kokichi any sort of lesson, but he sort of thought that this was okay too.


	18. Oumami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trans Rantarou and submissive Kokichi

Kokichi was, to no surprise to Rantarou, very enthusiastic about kissing.  Their mouths seemed to melt together as weeks of flirtatious glances and words caught up to them, leading to Kokichi standing on his tiptoes as they made out in the very back of the library. He knew it had been hard for both of them to trust the other, to let each other in, but they'd stuck close as they investigated the prison school they were trapped in.  Rantarou was fond of the bratty Supreme Leader, he couldn't deny that.

He just hoped Kokichi would still feel the same after he figured out what Rantarou was lacking.

"Amami," Kokichi whined as he pressed his body closer, the height difference between them being so much that their crotches still didn't quite align.  Maybe he was safe for now after all.  Maybe Kokichi didn't need to know yet and they could...

No.  He couldn't do that.  If Kokichi couldn't accept him for who he was, no matter what the reason, it was better they stopped while they were ahead.

"Ouma," he murmured back, running a hand down Kokichi's side, past his hip, giving his ass a squeeze.  Kokichi shivered, gazing up at Rantarou longingly.  "We shouldn't do this here.  Will you come to my room?"

The answer, of course, was yes.  Kokichi followed him, not letting go of his hand the entire way and not caring who saw them together.  Kokichi's interest in guys was hardly a secret, and that was precisely why Rantarou's nerves were whipped up into a frenzy.  Sure, Rantarou was a boy, but would Kokichi still think that once he found out?  Rantarou really wanted to believe he would, but he'd been burned before.

Once they made it to Rantarou's room and locked the door behind them, Kokichi was once again reaching up to kiss Rantarou, but this time he didn't lean down to meet Kokichi's lips.  Kokichi pulled back with a confused expression on his face.

"Amami?  What's wrong?"  His eyes flickered to Rantarou's groin, and he jumped to the wrong conclusion.  The understandable one, but wrong all the same.  "If my beloved Amami doesn't want to have sex, that's fine!  We can just kiss."

He seemed a bit sad that he wasn't turning Rantarou on, but he wasn't pushing it.  Relief that Kokichi respected his boundaries filled him, and his fondness for the other boy grew.

"Ouma, that's not it.  It's not that I'm not aroused.  I am.  Trust me."  Kokichi didn't look like he did.  Rantarou swallowed thickly, knowing he had to do this if he wanted a relationship with Kokichi.  "I'm just not hard because I can't be.  I'm very, _very_ wet though."

His boxers were soaking, in fact.  He imagined Kokichi's cock inside of him, and his clit pulsed harshly.  He wanted to fuck Kokichi so badly...!

Kokichi stared up at him, blank faced, for many long moments.  Rantarou was beginning to think that this wasn't going to turn out in his favor after all, when Kokichi's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Oh!  So Amami is—” Rantarou braced himself.  "—a trans boy!  Wow, and Amami likes me enough to share that with me?  I'm so lucky!"

Kokichi reached out and hugged him tightly, and Rantarou had to compose himself as he returned the embrace.

"You're the only one who knows..."

"Then I'm _super_ lucky!"  Kokichi giggled, pulling away to look up at Rantarou.  While still smiling, he looked serious as he replied, "You're my beloved Amami, you know?  I like you no matter what.  But I'm really glad you told me.  You...  You really trust me, don't you?"

"I do."  Kokichi beamed up at him, and it made Rantarou smile too.  God, he was so cute.  And despite everything, he was aroused to a ridiculous degree.  "Ouma, how much do _you_ trust _me_?"

"I..."  Kokichi trailed off, his face scrunching up in thought.  "...I trust Amami more than anyone else."

"Good, good."  Beyond the bedroom, this meant that those barriers they both had up when they were investigating might finally come down.  He knew things Kokichi didn't, and he had a feeling Kokichi had figured things out that he hadn't noticed.  They could make some real headway now.  But aside from that...  "Do you trust me enough to make you feel good?"

The response was immediate.

" _Absolutely_."

Rantarou chuckled and reached down at Kokichi's neck to untie his scarf.  It fluttered to the floor, exposing his pale, smooth collarbones.  Rantarou wanted to leave love bites all over him, but that could come some other time, when he didn't desperately need Kokichi's cock.  Kokichi got the hint and started to remove his clothes, leaving Rantarou to hastily remove his jewelry and peel off his shirts.  Kokichi paused for a moment when Rantarou's chest was left just in his binder, but he quickly went back to unbuckling his belt.

"It's okay," Rantarou said with a laugh.  "You can look.  I'm not offended."

Kokichi's eyes were back on him as he removed his binder, his breasts coming free.  He was glad he wasn't very well endowed, even if he'd rather they just weren't there to begin with.  Kokichi didn't seem to mind their presence, thankfully.  Rather, it looked as if he'd never really seen boobs that close before, if his curious gaze was any indication.

Rantarou let him look until he went back to taking off his pants, at which point he did the same.  Kokichi said this was fine, so he did his best to remain calm as he was left in just his boxers.  He was still so wet, and Kokichi's tented boxers were _such_ a turn on.  He wanted to push Kokichi on the bed and ride him until—

"Amami, you haven't even seen my dick yet and you're drooling!"

Rantarou snapped out of his daze, Kokichi smirking at him knowingly.  Then, without warning, Kokichi pulled down his boxers and kicked them off, showing off his leaking erection.  Rantarou almost moaned, the heat between his thighs intensifying.  His fear left him and he shed his own boxers, not able to take much more.  He wanted that cock.  _Now_.

Rantarou had no idea what kind of sexual experience Kokichi had, but it was pretty clear vaginas hadn't been part of it.  Still, he looked more than willing to continue, his cock bobbing as his eyes roamed over Rantarou's body.

"Amami—"

" _Rantarou_."

Despite them both being naked and about to fuck, Kokichi chose _now_ to blush.  It was rather adorable.

"R-Rantarou, you're really hot.  You're the hottest boy here, for sure!"  That meant a lot, seeing as Kokichi seemed to appreciate the way most of the other boys among them looked.  "I...  I really want you to fuck me!"

Rantarou imagined Kokichi's fantasies had involved more cocks, but he certainly didn't seem deterred by the reality.  That was all Rantarou needed to grab Kokichi's hand and drag him to the bed.  Kokichi hopped on it without hesitation, giggling as he settled against the pillows.  It didn't take a genius to see the message he was putting out there—and Rantarou was more than willing to oblige.

" _Kokichi_ ," he purred, running a hand down Kokichi's chest, rubbing one of the peaked nubs with his thumb.  Kokichi shivered happily at the sensation.  "I'll make you see stars..."

Kokichi responded by putting his arms around Rantarou's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.  As they explored each other's mouths more, Rantarou moved into Kokichi's lap, pressing his swollen lips against Kokichi's erection.  Kokichi's hips rocked forward, and Rantarou moaned as his cock hit his clit.He couldn't take much more of this maddening heat within him.

"Fuck me, Rantarou," Kokichi whined, bucking his hips more insistently.  Apparently he couldn't take much more either.  "I want to feel my beloved Rantarou on my dick!"

"You're so crass," he teased, pushing himself up to align himself with Kokichi.  "Maybe I only have sex with wholesome boys."

"No one's more wholesome than me," he insisted, obviously lying.   Not that Rantarou minded.  "Just hurry!"

Rantarou responded by lowering his hips, letting the head of Kokichi's cock penetrate him.  Being considerably bigger than Kokichi, it wasn't hard to use his weight to keep Kokichi's hips still.  Kokichi let out a whine when Rantarou kept his teasing up, not quite giving them what they both craved.  But it was just so cute, seeing Kokichi so impatient, so needy.

"Rantarou!  Will you just—"

Rantarou slammed himself down, turning Kokichi's whine into a moan.  Rantarou sat fully seated on Kokichi's cock for a moment, both getting used to the size and just plain feeling giddy about having his crush inside of him.  Beneath him, Kokichi looked dazed, flushed and breathing shallowly.  He was just too cute!

Rantarou lifted his hips until he could feel Kokichi's cock just about to leave him, then he brought himself down again.  The first few times were experimental, trying to see what pace felt the best.  He soon found an angle and rhythm that satisfied him, and he began to ride Kokichi in earnest.

Kokichi's hips met his own, though he was perfectly content to let Rantarou take the lead.  Rantarou certainly wouldn't mind Kokichi fucking him into the mattress, but being on top of him, getting to set the pace and watch every little expression of pleasure that passed Kokichi's face...  It was _exhilarating_.

"Are you close, Kokichi?" he asked, knowing that he had to be.  He could practically feel the cock within him twitch.  "Are you going to come?"

"Y-yeah, I'm _really_ close."  Rantarou took that as his cue to get off Kokichi's cock—reluctant as he was—and grind his lips and clit against it instead.  "R-Rantarou, I'm going to—!"

"Me too," Rantarou moaned, the exquisite pressure becoming too much.  "Come with me, Kokichi."

With one last thrust of his hips, Kokichi came with Rantarou's name on his lips, shooting his cum onto his stomach.  The sight was so arousing that Rantarou only had to grind into Kokichi a few more times before he came as well, shivering with pleasure.

After a few moments of locked eyes sharing a tender look, Rantarou rolled off Kokichi's lap and laid next to him, not all that surprised when Kokichi immediately cuddled into his side.  With a chuckle, Rantarou wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

"That was fun!"  It was perhaps an understatement, but Rantarou nodded all the same.  "Can we do it again soon?"

At the excited grin Kokichi shot him, Rantarou thought he could probably go for round two right then, but Kokichi's dick was another story.  He laughed genially and chastely pressed his lips to Kokichi's.

"Let's try to find some condoms first, okay?  Then we can have sex as much as we want."

Kokichi cheered and buried his face in Rantarou's chest.  Rantarou laughed, running his fingers down Kokichi's back lazily.  This...  This was nice.  Extremely so, in fact.  If he was going to be stuck in a prison school, at least he had someone like Kokichi at his side.

Silver linings, he supposed.


	19. Shinsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluffy Shinsai with Shuuichi being trans

"Really?"  Shuuichi's eyes lit up at the story Korekiyo had just finished telling him.  It felt nice, he thought, to see the other boy so interested in anthropology.  "They just...  They don't care about gender?  At all?"

The fact that Shuuichi had a personal investment in his tale didn't make it any less satisfying to have his rapt attention.  Korekiyo wasn't used to people finding him as anything less than creepy, but Shuuichi had given him a chance, opened up to him, shared his secrets.  Now Korekiyo wanted to do something to be the cause of the smiles that graced that beautiful face.

 _I don't love him_ , he told himself.  Deep down he knew he was lying, but Shuuichi didn't need to know that.  Not yet at least.

"So someone like me...  No one would think I'm _wrong_?  They'd accept what I told them and not care about my body?"  Shuuichi looked wistful, thinking about this far off foreign culture that he may never see. "That sounds... nice."

Silence reigned as Shuuichi turned to his thoughts.  Korekiyo couldn't say whether they were pleasant or not, but he could guess.  Gently, he placed a bandaged hand over Shuuichi's.  After a moment, Shuuichi turned his hand to thread their fingers together and squeeze his hand gently.

They didn't say much after that, but Korekiyo didn't think anymore words were needed anyway.


	20. Tenmiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Turning the other on

"Himiko, where are—?"

Tenko stopped short as she entered her room.  She'd been looking everywhere for her girlfriend, and she'd decided to check her own bedroom when all else failed.  Himiko had been known to sneak into her room to nap, claiming her mana regenerated better if she could smell Tenko on the sheets.

It was kind of embarrassing to hear, but Tenko would do anything that made Himiko happy.

That included not jumping her when she found Himiko lying on her bed in just her bloomers, idly eating candies and flipping through a book.  She had more control than some nasty boy—she wasn't getting turned on!  It wasn't as if Himiko was doing anything sexual, she was just in her underwear, that was all.  It was hot, so it made sense!  Why would something so simple, so innocent, get her aroused?

"Tenko," Himiko said sleepily, shutting the book and sitting up with a yawn.  As she stretched her arms, Tenko looked away, not wanting to stare at her naked breasts. They were just so cute and little and the perfect size for her hands and— “Tenko, you're drooling."

"Tenko is _not_!"  She wiped away the saliva on her chin anyway.  "Why would Tenko do such a perverted thing?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and you're sexually attracted to me?"  Tenko swallowed thickly as Himiko crawled to the edge of the bed and gave her a crooked smile.  "You're allowed to want sex, Tenko.  That doesn't make you a bad person, y’know?  Girls can want sex just as much as boys."

"Tenko knows..."  She didn't have to tell Himiko that sometimes it just made her feel bad.  As if she really shouldn't.  Himiko had heard it all before; Himiko was the one helping her move past that.  "But Himiko is just being innocent and Tenko wants—"

"Innocent?"  Himiko shook her head and flopped back on the bed, wiggling out of her bloomers.  Tenko's face went redder than her girlfriend's hair.  "Tenko, I don't stay in my underwear for fun.  I just ran outta mana before I could take ‘em off.  Now, please get over here and help fill my reserves up."

As Himiko spread her legs, Tenko let her fears die away.  If she and Himiko wanted to have sex, she wouldn't let her doubts hold her back.  After all, she loved Himiko, and she'd do anything to make her happy.


	21. Shinsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shinsai with trans Shuuichi

"I have a surprise for you," Shuuichi had said shyly, his face flushed a cute red that Korekiyo found absolutely beautiful.  Everything, really, about Shuuichi was quite beautiful, so when Shuuichi followed that up by asking if he'd come to his room, Korekiyo hadn't been able to refuse.

As soon as they were both inside and the door was shut, Shuuichi turned the lock.  He offered Korekiyo a small smile, and, much to Korekiyo's surprise, began removing his jacket.  They were a little more than friends, not quite lovers, and though Korekiyo knew in theory what lay under Shuuichi's clothes, he hadn't been privy to viewing it himself.

Shuuichi paused at the buttons of his shirt, looking at Korekiyo expectantly.  At his nod, Shuuichi continued, button by button, until he was able to shrug it off, leaving him with two things very visible—his binder, and the bright red ropes peeking out from underneath it.

"...Is it safe to have both of those on at once?"  Not that he minded the view, of course.  His breath hitched as he imagined what the ropes looked like underneath the clothing Shuuichi still wore.  "As beautiful as the sight of you may be, if you are in pain, or if your breathing is restricted, perhaps you should untie the ropes."

He wasn't about to suggest the other alternative; everyone but Shuuichi already thought he was creepy enough as it were.

"Oh, um...  They aren't very tight."  Shuuichi's face was somehow even redder than before, rivaling the intricately tied ropes.  "I had a hard enough time tying them like the book showed, but I couldn't really get a good hold on them..."  He paused, taking a deep breath, before looking Korekiyo square in the eyes.  "I was hoping maybe _you_ could help me fix them."

Korekiyo almost thought he must be dreaming, but he nodded all the same.  If it _were_ a dream, it was surely going to be a pleasant one.

"Oh, good.  That's...  That's good.  I would have looked foolish if you'd have said no, wouldn't I?"  He laughed nervously, his hands on the bottom of his binder.  "Okay, well...  If you're sure..."

"I am positive," Korekiyo assured him, not wanting to see that exquisite face look so uncertain any longer.  "Saihara, I would be more than honored to help you in any way I possibly can."

Shuuichi smiled so brilliantly that Korekiyo knew it couldn't be a dream—his dreams had never been so vivid, so _lovely_.

"Thank you, Shinguuji.  You..."  Shuuichi paused and pulled off his binder with practiced ease.  Even the sight of his breasts, tied loosely with the red ropes, weren't enough to distract Korekiyo from his words. "You're very special to me.  Just...  Just so you're aware."

"And you to I."  He walked closer to Shuuichi, reaching out to run a finger over the rope around the curve of his breast, not touching the actual skin.  Not yet.  "Allow me to show you precisely how much that is."

"Y-yes, please do."

By the time the ropes were properly tied—and untied again, much later—Korekiyo could safely say that he and Shuuichi had properly crossed the line from more-than-friends to _lovers_.


	22. Saikiiboumami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Saikiiboumami gangbang with center Kokichi

It had started because of one smartass comment, courtesy of Kokichi's bratty mouth.

"You could all gangbang me and I could _still_ last longer than all of you!"

And though Kiibo had been a little confused—"Ouma, I don't have that functionality"—Rantarou and Shuuichi had taken it as a challenge.  And that was how Kokichi now found himself in his current predicament, Shuuichi's ass impaling his cock, with Rantarou's dick up his ass, and Kiibo's vibrating hand roaming his body, mostly focusing on his chest.

Kokichi was _pretty sure_ he'd bitten off far more than he could chew.

"You sure you can last?" Rantarou whispered in his ear, nipping softly at the cuff.  "You look pretty close."

It didn't help that every thrust of Rantarou's hips drove him deeper into Shuuichi, who was matching the thrusts eagerly.  And Kiibo, despite not technically counting in the little contest they were having, had foolishly been included, and Kokichi hadn't been about to back down with Rantarou insisting he couldn't do it, or Shuuichi's gentle teasing that surely Kokichi was lying again.

He'd show them!  He could last as long as his boyfriends!  The organic ones at least!

_I really should have told Kiibo to sit this one out_ , he thought as a vibrating finger touched his nipple.  He hated to admit that even just Shuuichi and Rantarou alone would have been enough to overstimulate him, but add in a robot to the mix...

"I'm fine," he lied easily, despite the breathy tone of his voice being an obvious giveaway.  "You'll both cum before I will, you'll see!"

He used the most cheerful, cutesy voice he could muster.  Even if he couldn't fool them, it at least made _himself_ feel better.  He was far too close to coming.  Shuuichi's ass was tight and warm, and Rantarou's cock was hitting his prostrate, and Kiibo!  _Fucking Kiibo_ wouldn't leave his nipples alone!

He wouldn't say it out loud, but he loved the three of them far too much to actually feel bad that he was going to lose.  Regardless, he was still doing an admirable job keeping it together, all things considered.  Or, he was until Kiibo moved his hands from his nipples.  He didn’t touch anywhere on _Kokichi_ though…

"Kiibo!"  Shuuichi cried out, letting out a little whine that drove Kokichi _crazy_.  "I'm going to come if you keep doing that!"

Kiibo didn't remove his hand from around Shuuichi's erection as he looked Kokichi square in the eyes and _smiled_.  "I know."

The result, predictably, was Shuuichi coming in Kiibo's robotic hand, which tightened his ass even more around Kokichi's dick.  Despite lasting longer than Shuuichi, that was enough to put an end to any hope of winning.  Shuuichi's moans were too delicious, the face he made as he came too sexy, and his ass felt too good!  He shot his cum into Shuuichi's ass, his body trembling as Rantarou continued to pound into him from behind.  He could almost feel the smug grins on all three of their faces, but he couldn't bring himself to care.  His overstimulated body was just happy when Rantarou came shortly afterwards.

"You lost," Rantarou teased as he slipped his spent cock out of Kokichi's ass.

"Did I?"  He removed his own flaccid dick from Shuuichi, helping his boyfriend sit up and leaning against Rantarou to start a cuddle pile.  Kiibo, as usual, tried to protest—"I'm not very comfortable..."—but Rantarou coaxed him over anyway.  "Pretty sure I was going to win either way!"

He received three variations of " _You're a scheming brat and you're lucky we love you_."  He simply smirked and made himself comfortable.  They could believe whatever they liked; he could keep a secret.


	23. Amiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Someone just wanted more Amiibo and it's my second fave v3 ship, so how could I say no? Also I wanted to write Amiibo where Rantarou is trans for a while, so this was the perfect opportunity!

_“Wow Amami, you would have made a good girl!”_

At the time, Rantarou had frozen for but a moment before laughing as casually as he could and assuring Kaede his family had enough girls with the twelve little sisters he had running around.  That was the reason he was so good at doing nails and applying makeup, nothing more.

She’d believed him, and that had been it.  It didn’t change the fact that now he couldn’t stop hearing her words in his mind, repeated ad nauseam.  He wanted to throw up.

“Amami, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  It was a lie.  Kiibo didn’t look like he believed it.  “Sorry I’m not being much help.”

“N-no, please don’t apologize!  I didn’t mean to make you feel bad!  I just wanted to know you’re okay.”

Rantarou smiled; Kiibo was really too sweet for his own good.

“I know.  But still, we’re supposed to be searching for clues, and I’m just spacing out.”  He and Kiibo were in the library, combing the place over to see if they’d missed anything.  The room always gave him the creeps, and he was grateful Kiibo was there with him.  Anyone’s company would have been nice, but he trusted Kiibo.  He _liked_ Kiibo.  He felt bad lying to him, but…  “I guess I just have something kind of heavy on my mind.”

“Heavy…?”  It was cute, seeing Kiibo try to figure out colloquialisms.  “Oh, you mean you’ve been thinking of something deep and worrisome!  Amami, I know I’m a robot, so I might not understand everything that could be bothering you, but I will always be willing to listen to your worries.  We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Friends…  Rantarou couldn’t remember having many of those.  Not real ones.  Not ones that stayed once they found out.  But that had been fine—he had his little sisters, who all loved their big brother, and his father had always been supportive, never shying away from telling Rantarou how proud he was of his son.  His family all loved him, so who cared what anyone else thought?

Well, Rantarou had _tried_ to be okay without friends.  But now that his family was far away and the other fifteen teenagers trapped along with him were all he had, he needed to rely on his friends.  He wanted to think they’d accept him, but he wasn’t sure he really wanted to take that chance.

“We are.  I suppose I could tell you, if you promise not to tell anyone else.”

…But he found himself wanting to open up to Kiibo, the sweet boy who always made him smile.  He didn’t care that Kiibo wasn’t human—he was the one who Rantarou found himself drawn to.  Kiibo was the one…

_Well, if he reacts badly, at least I’ll be able to get over my crush on him._

 “I would be honored to hear your problems!”  Kiibo looked so honest, so earnest.  Rantarou smiled, despite the fear creeping through him.  “I promise I will not tell a soul!”

“Well, then…  I’ve been thinking about something Akamatsu said.  About how I would have made a great girl.”  Kiibo nodded, though it was clear he didn’t see how that was something to be upset over.  Normally, Rantarou would have agreed. There was nothing wrong with being a girl.  Just with _him_ being considered a girl.  “…When I was younger, a lot of other people thought I _was_ a girl.  And when I told them I wasn’t, not everyone took it very well.  So even though Akamatsu didn’t mean anything by it, it still…  hurt.”

“Did you look like a girl?”  Poor Kiibo looked so confused that Rantarou couldn’t help but chuckle.  “You have very beautiful eyelashes, but having a feminine trait does not make one female.”

“It doesn’t,” he agreed.  “And…  Neither does the body you’re born with.”

“…It doesn’t?  My database says that human genitalia is the top indicator of a person’s sex.”

_He doesn’t know anything about being trans_ , Rantarou reminded himself, trying not to wince.  _I just need to explain_ …

"Think of it like this.  Your body has no sex, right?  But you still consider yourself male.  How would you feel if someone decided you were wrong about yourself?  That you _weren't_ a boy?"

Kiibo frowned as he thought it over, eventually shaking his head.  "I...  I don't know if I'd be comfortable with that.  Even if my gender was chosen for me, I have no problems with it.  I don't particularly feel like a girl..."

"Neither do I, even if my body looks like one."

Kiibo seemed to freeze, staring at Rantarou with a look of realization.  Rantarou braced himself, not daring to hope for the best...  But then Kiibo looked so incredibly distressed that Rantarou almost felt as if _he_ should be apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Amami!  I should have realized what you were trying to say!  My database has an entry for _transgender_ , but I didn't draw the connection!  Please forgive me!"

"It's fine, Kiibo."  And it was, really it was, because he hadn't gotten an apology since the last time his father had mistakenly misgendered him, and that had been very early into his transition.  "I know you didn't mean anything by it.  But thank you all the same.  A lot of people don't take the news well.  You're the only one here I've told."

"I am?"  Kiibo's eyes widened, an awed expression coming to his face.  "Amami, it's such an honor that you trust me so much!  I must be the one to thank _you_!"

"You really don't—" He froze and Kiibo reached out and took one of Rantarou's hands in his own, smiling up at Rantarou with a softness that took him by surprise.  "K-Kiibo..."

"Amami, I..."  Artificial or not, Kiibo's cheeks were flushed a deep red.  "I admire you very much.  Knowing that you trust me, even though I'm a robot, is such an honor.  I swear that I will never tell this to anyone.  You can count on me!"

"...I know you won't.  You're too good for that."  He brought his other hand up, holding Kiibo's hands and bringing them up to place a tender kiss to the back of one.  Kiibo flushed even more, and Rantarou was pleasantly surprised by how nice the metallic hand felt against his lips.  "Thank you Kiibo.  Really."

He let go of Kiibo's hands, only to lean down with the intention of kissing his cheek.  But as he leaned in, Kiibo moved his face, causing their lips to meet instead.  Whether on accident or on purpose, Rantarou neither knew nor cared.  He allowed a moment’s pause for Kiibo to move away, but when he didn't, Rantarou moved his lips to turn it into a proper kiss.  Kiibo's synthetic lips were soft under his, really no different from a human's.  It wasn't really what he'd expected, but that was fine.  This was pleasant, _warm_.  Kiibo was really more than Rantarou had hoped for, in so many ways.

"That was nice," he murmured, his lips still barely brushing against Kiibo's.  "Would you mind doing it again?"

"N-no, not at all."

Their lips connected again, and again, and again.  Rantarou wanted to kiss the boy he liked so very much all day long, and Kiibo didn't seem inclined to stop either.  It wasn't until Rantarou's breathing became too labored that he had to pull away, ending the series of affectionate kisses.  Kiibo was flushed but smiling happily as they parted, and it put a sincere smile on Rantarou's face too.

"Amami...  I should be thanking _you_.  For someone as amazing as you to show such affection to someone like me..."  He gazed up at Rantarou with no small amount of gratitude in his eyes.  "...I've had very strange feelings for you for a while.  I believe it's called a crush?  I had no hopes that you'd ever feel the same."

Rantarou was momentarily stunned—was his forgotten talent Ultimate Luck?  "...I've had a crush on you for a while too."

At the admission, Kiibo reached out and took Rantarou's hands back into his own, squeezing them gently.  "Would it be acceptable to ask you to be my boyfriend?" he asked softly, a questioning look in his eyes.  "Would you be alright being lovers with a robot?  I lack certain... parts that humans have."

Rantarou almost mentioned that he lacked certain parts too, and the ones he _did_ have would be more than pleased with Kiibo's fingers.  He wondered if they vibrated...?

Not wanting to embarrass Kiibo, he nodded his head and leaned down to place a gentle kiss to his lips.  It was, he thought, rather adorable to see Kiibo still get so flustered over such a simple gesture.

"That doesn't bother me if my body doesn't bother you."  At Kiibo's passionate insistence that it didn't—" _You're still the same Amami as you've always been!_ "—he continued, "Then let's be boyfriends."

This time, Kiibo leaned up to meet Rantarou's lips, and as they kissed, Kaede's words were far from his mind.  Maybe not everyone would understand or support him, but those people weren't the ones who mattered.  He had a family out there who loved him, and now he had Kiibo's love and support as well.  It might not magically fix all of his problems, but he wasn't about to complain.

He wasn't alone, and that was enough to keep him going no matter what might happen.


	24. Tougane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kirumi and Tsumugi. That is all.

"You really should try it on!  It will accentuate your curves, show off those beautiful legs of yours, and best of all, it's modeled after an outfit worn by—"

Kirumi tuned out Tsumugi as she prattled off details about some anime that Kirumi had never even heard of, much less watched.  All she knew was that the character in question was obviously meant to titillate the viewer, not actually do any duties as a maid.  The dress was far too skimpy to be practical.  Of course, this was an anime, so she didn't exactly expect realism.

"—and then in episode 18—"

" _Shirogane_."  While she realized it was rude to cut someone off, Tsumugi didn't seem inclined to stop any time soon.  "My apologies.  However, I do not believe such an outfit would be practical.  I must decline."

"I don't expect you to _work_ in it!  I just want you to _model_ it!"

Tsumugi looked so excited at the thought of her wearing the cosplay that Kirumi had a hard time saying no.  It only had to be for a little while, right?  And she didn't have to leave the room or anything...

"...Fine, but there will be no photography, and we will stay in your room the entire time."

"Deal!"

Tsumugi shoved the outfit in her arms, and Kirumi sighed, heading to Tsumugi's bathroom to change.  She had to admit, it did fit her well.  Perhaps _too_ well.  She didn't even want to know how Tsumugi seemed to know everyone's measurements so intimately.  She put the thought out of her mind as she finished dressing, leaving her normal clothes behind for when she could change back.  Hopefully, Tsumugi wouldn't want her to stay dressed up for _too_ long.

"Alright.  I'm done."  She stepped out of the bathroom, and Tsumugi's eyes went wide behind her glasses, color springing to her cheeks.  The reaction flustered Kirumi as well; she couldn't have looked _that_ appealing, could she?  "Shirogane, please control yourself.  You're salivating."

Tsumugi absently wiped at her mouth with her sleeve.  "But Toujou, look at you!  You're so _beautiful_! So _sexy_! You should wear this everyday!"  At Kirumi's alarmed expression, Tsumugi tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully, shaking her head.  "Then again, maybe not.  I kind of like being the only one to see you like this.  I think cosplay should be shared, but maybe this is better off just between you and me."

The two of them weren't particularly closer than any of the other friends in their class—well, barring couples like Tenko and Himiko or Shuuichi and Kokichi, but they were both dating and didn't really count—but that wasn't to say Kirumi was opposed to the idea of getting to know Tsumugi better.  She was, perhaps, a gigantic nerd, but her heart was in the right place and she was very passionate about her craft.  It was admirable.  And she _was_ cute...

"...I can model for you, but _only_ you.  Please understand that this is not an accurate depiction of a real maid."

"I know, I know, and that's fine!"  Tsumugi clapped her hands together happily, her eyes practically shining.  "Having a beautiful, graceful lady to model for them is the number one goal of any true cosplayer!"  Kirumi thought that was likely an overstatement, but she didn't interrupt.  "Oh Toujou, think of all the outfits I can make you!  Your body is so _mature_!  It's a dream come true!"

Tsumugi reached down and took Kirumi's hands in hers, smiling brightly up at her.  She was, well, a bit plain, but very pretty.  And as her warm hands squeezed Kirumi's affectionately, she thought that maybe spending more time with Tsumugi wasn't a bad idea at all.


	25. Oumaede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a prompt so much as me asking my bff how she felt about this idea and her thinking it was good enough for me to do, lol. This follows the timeline in the pissfic set by the Oumaede/Saioumaede chapters! And while it's Oumaede, there's some Oumasai/Saimoumade too!

"Come on, Akamatsu, is this any way for the Ultimate Pianist to play?"  He gave a sharp thrust of his hips as he asked, which in turn caused her to falter yet again.  He giggled, and he was quite sure she would have given him lecture if she was in any position to do much but try to play.  "Is this a beginner's song?  And you keep messing it up!  How disgraceful!"

"Ouma," she gasped out, her voice breathy and full of lust, "I'd like to see _you_ play the piano with someone doing this to you."

He didn't admit that he couldn't play the piano at all, let alone with someone fucking him while he was doing it.  But when he'd proposed the little game—"Akamatsu, I have an idea!  It'll be so much fun!"—she'd been intrigued, and she certainly hadn't said no.  He supposed he didn't have to taunt her so much about it, but she was just so _cute_ when he teased her!

"Akamatsu is so lewd..."  He squeezed her tits as he said it, loving the way she moaned as he pinched at her nipples through her sweater and bra.  They were both clothed, his cock slipped out his pants and her panties pulled aside.  Not that he didn't admire her nude body—he wasn't _blind_ —but there was something about having sex with their clothes on that seemed... sexy.  "Does my beloved Akamatsu like my cock so much that it's negating her natural talent?"

She still managed to scoff at his question, even as he rammed into her relentlessly.

"You're impossible..."  She moaned when he took one hand from her tits and reached down to teasingly rub her aching clit through her wet panties.  "O-Ouma!  I'm going to—"

Her warning was cut off as he rubbed her harder, his hips moving a little bit faster.  She wasn't the only one who was close.  She'd completely stopped playing the piano now, gripping it tightly as he fucked her as hard as he could without blowing his load before she came.  He could make her cum first, he knew he could.  He wanted to cum with Kaede's cries of passion in his ears...!

"Ouma!  Aah!  K-Kokichi, I'm...!"

Her words died as she came, her moans just as melodic as he'd known they'd be.  She reflexively tightened herself around him as she came, and it was long until he was calling out her name— _Kaede_ , the only time they seemed comfortable saying each other's given names—and released into her.  He slumped against her back, burying his face into her sweater as they caught their breath.  Eventually, she straightened up from her position over the keyboard and he took that as his cue to pull out and let her adjust her panties.

"...You sure came a lot."  He giggled as he pulled off the condom and tied it off, holding it up proudly as if it were a trophy.  She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling all the same.  "I would think with as much sex as we have, you wouldn't cum so much...  Do Saihara and I need to wear you out more?"

He thought back to that morning, when he'd dragged Shuuichi back to his room after breakfast and rode his cock until he'd been a drooling mess.  He might have gotten hard again from the memory if such a thing were possible.  As it was, he tossed the used condom into the nearby bin and grinned brightly at her.

"Well, I won't say no to more sex with my beloveds!  _If_ you think you can possibly wear me out..."

And if Kaede told Shuuichi about it and they took it as a personal challenge, well, that was alright with him.


End file.
